Muffled Words and Whispered Nothings
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: Cronus decides that since hes bored, and that his boy friend has dragged him into class early, that he should have a little bit of fun. Humanstuck Crokri nsfw.


It was mid afternoon at your university, and you having convinced your boyfriend of 6 months to come with you, the two of you sat at the back of the class. You were both 20 minutes early, you trying to get the other to study while he keeps pressing soft kisses to your neck and jaw, causing you to flush and shutter and keep reminding him

"Cronus we're in class, this isn't the place"

All the while he kept making sure to remind you.

"Kanny we still have like a half hour until that hag hobbles her ass in here, don't worry."

You just roll your eyes and look back to your notes, trying to ignore the small nips and suckling bites that had begun to trail down to your collar bone. A hand trailing up your thigh makes you squeak in near surprise, Cronus just smirking softly to you.

"C-Cronus" you hear yourself mutter to him, him just huffing out a chuckle against your ear, causing you to shudder lightly.

"Babe come on I'm bored" he mumbles this sweetly, you letting out a disgruntled whimper as his hand snakes it's way over your clothed front. He presses his hand down, you trying to hold back a small whine, you squirming at the slightest.

"I-I can see that your bored but are you going to be so bored once you fail?" You mutter, before muffling a groan as he bites down on the juncture between your neck and your shoulder.

"I'll still have you, so probably not" you feel him smirk against your skin, your hips involuntarily twitching up into his hand as he gently rubs, your lips pressed tightly together. You tilt your head up slightly, motioning the okay for continuation. He just grins brightly, nipping a biting at your neck as you desperately try to keep yourself quiet as his hands slide and rub against you. He elicits a whimper from you as his hand slides down into your boxers, gripping at your half hard cock and smirking softly to you.

"Your so fucking cute when you try to muffle yourself " he mumbles this, sliding down your pants and boxers, positioning himself awkwardly in front of you in the clustered row of seats and desks. He smiles and flushes slightly, leaning down to kiss you gently, his hips rolling hard into yours, allowing you to feel how hard he had become in the short span of time you had been sitting here together. You let out a muffled groan, your legs wrapping around his hips to pull him closer as your own hips twitched and arched against his. His breath his hot when his lips part from yours, him swiftly pulling out a small foil package. Lube. He had lube on him. You sigh softly at this and dismiss it. You were far to turned on to care by this point. Soon you felt his slick fingers gently massaging at your entrance, causing you to whimper and cover your face slightly, soft pants making their way from your lips. One finger causes you to squirm and bite down on your bottom lip, the stinging pain mixing with slight edging pleasure. A second joins soon after, a small groan rising from your throat as you tense up slightly. His hand on your erection and his gently voice in your ear cause you to relax at the slightest. He brushes past a spot that makes your twitch and muffle a moan into his shoulder, your legs shaking as you murmur a soft

"Again" into his shirt. He gently massages the spot, you melting in a moaning mess beneath him. Soon the fingers were removed, you whining and squirming at the lack of stimulation. You feel his hard on press against your entrance, your breath becoming caught in your throat. You both groan in unison as he enters you, trying to keep quiet. His hips are rolling and slowly your becoming undone again. Small squeaks and cries of pleasure muffled by fabric between your teeth, his grunts muffled by his lip. Soon your arching and keening for him, your muscles tensing and aching before it's all released with a scream into his shoulder, you coming onto yourself and the others stomach, feeling him fill you not to soon after. Shakily and quickly he's redressing you and himself, you slowly coming to after your high, glancing around slightly tired and sore but feeling amazing either way. The clock reads 12:40. You both still have around 5 minutes before the teacher arrives. You glance to Cronus, him grinning to you, almost seeming like an exited puppy the way his eyes were lit up.

"Love you kanny" he murmurs before placing a soft kiss to your forehead. You sigh and smile softly, glancing to the side.

"I love you too, Cronus."


End file.
